Murasaki Suishou No Omoide
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: Memories of Amethyst. After the final battle, Kagome fell through the well and ended up in the wrong time. Now, as a geisha worker in Shimabara, how will her life change? Especially when young Chizuru goes undercover and Kagome gets entangled in another adventure! Pairing: ChizuruXHijikata, KagomeX? undecided as of right now. WILL CONTAIN LEMONS LATER.


Murasaki Suishou no Omoide

"Memories of Amethyst"

Disclaimer: I own nothing…though I want everything.

So, I know I shouldn't be starting any new projects until I update my other ones, but I've been obsessed with Hakuouki for a long, long time and my muse has been hounding me daily. I would've updated the others sooner, but my laptop was in the shop since a month after the last update, and I am suffering writers block.

Anyone have any one or two word prompts for my lemon one-shot series called "Terrible Ten"? Just post them in a review to either that story or this one, or even PM me. I'll also take any prompts or ideas for this one, as well.

Now, onward~!

Chapter 1: Lost in Shimabara

Kagome sighed, glaring mentally at the roaring males around her as they guzzled down their sake and flirted with the surrounding geisha. Her own kimono was stifling, though beautiful as it garbed her in bright azure, rich gold and jade. Her obi was perfect and elaborately tied in the front in a simple yet elegant musubi.

Daintily and elegantly pouring another bit of sake for the drunk male in front of her, she could only find herself wishing she'd never been rescued by the owner of the establishment. As grateful as she was, her debt was piling up faster than she could pay it off-so fast that she'd probably be in debt for the rest of her life, and she'd only been working for about a month!

Ignoring the snorts from the men behind her, she faked a coy smile, hiding it coquettishly behind her sensu.

"-I will bring you another one right now!" She heard the new girl vocalize loudly and almost nervously. Turning around, she hummed in confusion softly as she saw the girl practically run from the room while one of the more…inebriated men followed her. Apprehension filled her, and she turned back to her own customer.

"Excuse me, my lord, but it seems we, too, have need of another bottle of sake. Allow me a moment to retrieve another one." She said demurely as she rose and left quickly, being sure to smile beguilingly so the customer wouldn't get angry.

Sliding the door shut behind her softly, she immediately took off to the right when she heard a slurred voice yell about a secret meeting and a ninja. She got there pretty quickly for someone in geta, but not fast enough as all of a sudden she heard someone screaming about a secret art called tatami mat-something.

Confused, she had to stifle a giggle as she saw one of the drunk men flying out of a room, followed by a…piece of the floor?

Blinking, she just watched as the new girl ran out and took off down the stairs. Everything was moving so fast for once and she found herself getting excited for the first time in months.

"Hmm…interesting." She nearly purred as a grin came to her scarlet painted lips. Blinking, she quickly strode to the open door, carefully stepping around the unconscious body to watch as a male garbed in all black took on a group of angry men. Carefully watching, she found he was fast, with enviable reflexes as he dodged a blade and kicked the owner in the abdomen.

Watching for a moment as she thought over what she should do-follow the girl or stay and watch this mysterious male fight?-she ultimately chose to follow the girl. After all, the sake is in that direction and she still had a customer to serve.

Her small grin refused to leave as she quickly descended the steps, hearing another ruckus start up as a group of more angry males ran into a room yelling. Her blood pumped in her veins and she could feel a giggle trying to leave her throat as she passed a room and saw the cause-the new girl staring worriedly at a handsome male in a white scarf as he stared at her unseeingly.

After she rounded the corner to the store room, the giggle broke free, and she found herself hiding her mouth and stopping to have a good laugh. She knew that look on his face. That look of absolute enchantment-of surprise.

A few moments was all it took to pull herself together as she grabbed a small circular tray and put three bottles of sake on top to carry back to the room. She struggled just a little reaching for a higher up bottle, the kimono more restrictive than it looked as the whole process took her a few minutes. Walking out, she saw another handsome male-_what is with all of these good looking guys tonight? I swear I've never seen so many in one night…_she thought to herself with a pout before seeing the new girl walking passed him after a moment of speaking. She was too far away to hear what they were saying over the yelling and clashing going on, but she didn't care. It wasn't her business, after all. Still…

As the new girl went to pass her, she felt the need to speak up.

"Ano, imouto-" She called gently, hoping not to scare the obviously panicking girl. It failed, and she felt bad as she started shaking in fear. Smiling comfortingly, she let out a light laugh.

"There's no need to fear, imouto-" she began. " I just want to speak with you briefly. Are you alright?"

She let her concern leak into her eyes and voice. The poor girl looked like she'd had a horrible night, despite how beautiful she looked.

Then again, when you're beautiful in Shimabara…

"OH!" The girl gasped. "No no no, I'm alright! I'm perfectly fine O-onee-san!" The brunette said quickly.

" You appear far from alright, but that is fine. Are you going to return to the customers upstairs?"

The question seemed to make the girl panic more, tears springing to honey colored eyes.

Quickly placing the sake tray off to the side, she strode to the younger girl quickly and gently grabbed her hands. Her first instinct-to hug her-would've ruined both her kimono and the girls makeup, both of which were unacceptable.

" Don't panic imouto. It's fine if you were not planning to. Go ahead and leave, I'll take care of the rest of the customers. Don't worry about it." She comforted quickly, not wanting those tears to fall. Quickly picking up the tray again, she turned around to leave, glancing back one last time.

"Be safe, imouto. Good night." She walked quickly, passing the blonde male and hesitating a second as a dark feeling crept over her, eyes flashing a glowing sapphire before she continued on and up the stairs.

She even failed to notice the slit red eyes that followed her passively, nor the smirk that tilted his lips up as his own eyes flashed.

"…Interesting…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So….it's the end of chapter one…yes it was rushed…I was just so excited to finish it I couldn't help myself.

There is no beta for this story yet, but if you'd like to be the beta for this one, just review and tell me or PM me!

Please read and review~!


End file.
